Desde el infierno
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: Sans se ha convertido en el primer cardenal monstruo de una de las más grandes iglesias satánicas. Su predecesor le ha legado encargarse de todos sus asuntos pendientes, incluyendo el demonio esquelético que hace tintinear sus cadenas desde el sótano. [Underfell]


-Funcionó… -Las palabras del maestro penetraron en el cráneo de Sans más que cualquiera de las cosas que pasaban en frente de sus cuencas; más que la luz cegadoras, que el olor a azufre que se expandió por el lugar, más que el polvo rojo que sentía golpear contra su rostro. Todo eso podría haber significado nada más que un espectáculo para impresionar, un fraude más, aunque no tuviera ningún sentido si ellos eran los únicos presentes, de no ser porque escuchó en la voz del hombre una reverencia y alegría tan palpables como una cachetada. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa persona. Casi parecía otra persona-. Funcionó… No puedo creerlo.

Desde en medio del círculo de sal bendecida, la luz se apagó gradualmente, permitiéndoles ver a una alta figura erguida cuya extensión parecía capaz de devorarlos. El maestro empujó la cabeza de Sans, quien se hallaba paralizado, hacia abajo y no dejó de presionar hasta que el monstruo apoyó la frente sobre el suelo de madera. Por el costado de su cuenca vio a su maestro mirar hacia arriba con lágrimas a punto de caerle de los ojos.

-M-mi señor, bienvenido…

Las sombras bajaron cuando la luz del cuarto volvió a ser la única fuente y el demonio se presentó con toda claridad. Sans apenas pudo contener un estremecimiento; jamás había visto a un esqueleto antes. Cuernos en espiral salían de su cráneo marcado por una ruptura que avanzaba desde la cuenca. Una larga y pesada cola se extendía más allá de su columna, moviéndose suavemente sobre el suelo como una serpiente amenazadora.

Desde su espalda sobresalían cuatro alas, dos superiores y dos inferiores, cada una hecha de huesos afilados pero extendiendo una fina membrana rojiza. Era alto, casi dos metros, y dos bolas de fuego de un rojo intenso le brillaban en las cuencas a modo de ojos. Parecía que su boca entera no estaba formada de dientes sino de puros colmillos, cortos y puntiagudos. Era bastante alto, dos metros por lo menos, pero desde la posición en la que estaban parecía capaz de perforar el techo y acariciar la mejilla del hombre en la luna. Llevaba puesta una simple bata negra con detalles dorados en las mangas y el cuello, algunas secciones rasgadas como por el uso o una reciente pelea.

La mirada del demonio los devoró, escupió y juzgó cucarachas antes de abrir la mandíbula.

-¿Para qué fui llamado? –preguntó, directo al punto.

Hablaba tranquilamente, pero tenía una voz a la que no costaba imaginar elevando el volumen sin esfuerzo. Sans cerró las cuencas y se encogió más en sí mismo, tratando de hacerse lo más pequeño posible, percibiendo las palpitaciones desde su alma. Las gotas de sudor ya las sentía resbalar por su nuca hasta su primera vértebra.

-Mi señor –dijo el maestro-. No soy más que un humilde adorador suyo. Bienvenido sea a nuestro humilde lugar de adoración.

-¿Para qué me llamaron? –repitió el demonio con una nota de impaciencia.

Sans espió lo suficiente para ver a la sonrisa del maestro volverse tensa.

-Mi señor, le he llamado con una petición –La voz del maestro se elevaba con cada palabra, apenas contenida por la emoción. Sans desvió la vista-. Un deseo de un mortal que no debería ser ningún problema para un señor tan poderoso como usted. La ayuda de los fieles es invaluable, pero todavía necesito más recursos para expandir la filosofía del señor Lucifer. Si usted fuera a proveerme con su gracia podríamos convertirnos en un faro de luz para apartar a otros del alcance de las falsas promesas.

-¿Nye? –dijo el demonio y algo en su tono hizo a Sans temblar. Sólo con eso le quedó claro que no sonaba feliz-. ¿Y por qué iba a hacer eso? ¿Es que me han tomado acaso por una de sus hadas madrinas? ¿Me han visto cara de genio de la lámpara? ¡Yo, el grandioso Papyrus, he inspirado las peores catástrofes en los corazones de los hombres! ¡Ayudé a guerras empezar sólo porque estaba aburrido un día! ¿Y esto es lo único para lo que se les ocurre llamar mis servicios? ¿A nosotros qué nos importa ahí abajo sus ridículas iglesias y rituales, que sólo son una imitación barata de lo que crearon para el otro lado! ¿Tienes idea acaso una idea de la clase de ofensa que esto repre…? ¡¿Nye?!

Un sonido potente, como un violento choque eléctrico, paralizó el alma de Sans junto a la exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad por parte del demonio. No quería ver, pero aun así se encontró elevando la vista. El demonio contemplaba con una expresión vacía el grueso grillete blanco que apareció en su muñeca en cuanto intentó salir del círculo de sal, una gruesa cadena también hecha de hueso conectándolo al suelo. Esa era la influencia de la magia de Sans en el ritual y estaba seguro de que ni bien el ser se repusiera, no le iba a costar más que un movimiento para romper sus ataduras y entonces iba a matarlos a ambos por haber pretendido llevar a cabo ese ridículo plan. Sabía que era una estupidez, había intentado advertirle al maestro.

El demonio sacó su otra mano del círculo, pero con mucha más premeditación y fue inmediatamente restringido. Sans estaba empezando a sentir una presión dolorosa en el pecho. El que se llamara a sí mismo Papyrus no tenía simples dedos como él, sino largas y puntiagudas garras al final de sus manos, seguramente capaces de desgarrarlos antes de que supieran lo que había pasado. Por primera vez agradecía el ser un monstruo de pobre salud. Un solo golpe y eso sería todo para él, no habría oportunidad de hacerlo doloroso. Otra historia iba a ser para el maestro; la idea le alivió un poco su creciente terror.

Papyrus movió sus brazos de nuevo dentro del círculo, pero no lo suficiente para causar más que los eslabones sonaran entre sí. Sans consideró que eso era extraño hasta que el demonio le miró directamente y todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron en un blanco pánico. No quería morir. Por más que su vida estuviera lejos de ser perfecta, prefería por mucho no morir.

Papyrus sólo dio un paso al frente. Grilletes marfileños aparecieron en sus tobillos y cuello, el último tirando de él hacia abajo hasta que se arrodillara en el suelo. Sans notó a las llamas rojas fijarse en él un segundo antes de volverse al maestro, esbozando una sonrisa burlona.

-Ustedes humanos nunca dejan de sorprenderme en su increíble arrogancia –comentó el demonio-. Es casi admirable, debo confesar. Siento decepcionarte, pero ninguno de estos métodos me pone en la más mínima obligación para cumplir con tus patéticos deseos.

La sonrisa del maestro recuperó su ligereza, la confianza perdida momentáneamente por la negativa regresó incluso más palpable que antes.

-Eso ya lo veremos –prometió el hombre.

Pese a sus palabras, el maestro nunca pudo doblegar la voluntad del demonio. Incluso cuando el cáncer comenzó a devorar su cuerpo y el maestro prometió que lo liberaría si tan sólo le curaba de su enfermedad, Papyrus sólo se rió y dijo que no le costaría nada dejarlo joven y sano de nuevo pero ¿por qué iba a privarse de verlo sufrir hasta su último aliento? Incluso cuando el maestro trajo consigo látigos y otros instrumentos familiares para Sans con tal de hacer cambiar de parecer al demonio, éste sólo se burlaba y le decía que su alma era demasiado poca cosa para siquiera alimentar al más bajo y miserable de sus hermanos. Era imposible arrancarle el más mínimo gemido de dolor, sólo le salían risas.

La noche en la que el maestro cerró los ojos para siempre, Sans estuvo ahí para sostenerle la mano y ver su barra de vida finalmente llegar a cero. En lugar del alivio que esperaba lo llenara, su alma sólo era un revoltijo de emociones confusas en cuyo centro lo único que podía distinguir era una aturdida tristeza. Para bien o para mal el maestro había sido la única persona en hacerse cargo de él y ahora ¿qué tenía? ¿Qué se suponía que él debía hacer a partir de ese momento?

Julius, siempre el segundo y la mano derecha del maestro, cuyo nombre real nunca había conocido, le puso la mano al hombro y le susurró que tenían asuntos por descubrir. Luego de que lo llevaran a la oficina del maestro, un hombre que reconoció como su abogado se puso a leer el testamento del maestro, en el cual nombraba a su sucesor para que se pusiera al frente de la iglesia. Al escucharlo, Sans entrecerró las cuencas y observó a todos los presentes para ver si hablaban en serio.

-¿Están seguros de que no estaba volando en morfina cuando dijo eso? –inquirió, porque le parecía lo más lógico y razonable.

Le dijeron que no, que el testamento había sido hecho mucho antes de que se descubriera la primera señal de cáncer siquiera. Julius le aseguró que él era el mejor calificado para el puesto, habiendo sido criado él mismo dentro de la iglesia, conocedor de todos sus pasajes, sus rituales, sus objetivos y secretos. Para esto lo habían entrenado. Esto era lo que le tocaba hacer. Le dijeron otro montón de argumentos, pero Sans sólo escuchó a la mitad de estos. Les dejó dar rienda suelta a sus lenguas todo lo que quisieran antes de encogerse de hombros y preguntar cuándo empezaría.

Luego de que hubieran arreglado los últimos detalles y Sans firmara lo que le pusieron en frente, el esqueleto bajó las escaleras del sótano y abrió la puerta al final del pasillo. Desde la oscuridad le llegó el sonido de las caderas moviéndose por el suelo y dos llamas le contemplaron aburridas hasta el momento en que encendió la luz. Papyrus estaba sentado contra la pared, las piernas casualmente cruzadas en frente de él y sus manos sobre el regazo. Uno de sus tobillos incluso se movía de arriba abajo, arrastrando su grillete sobre su propio hueso.

-Vaya, vaya –dijo la criatura, su voz aguda y rasposa como uñas sobre pizarra-. Esta es la primera vez que vienes aquí solo, monstruo. ¿Es que tu humano finalmente estiró la pata? Cuéntame, ¿le dolió mucho? ¿Tuvo una probada de lo que es vivir en el infierno como tanto quería? Dime que sí, monstruo. Alegra mi noche para variar.

-El maestro estaba tan drogado que ya no sabía diferenciar arriba de abajo –dijo Sans, quedándose en el marco de la puerta. Tal como había dicho el otro, era la primera vez que bajaba solo y no se atrevía a avanzar más-. No creo que siquiera supiera lo que estaba pasando.

-Qué lástima.

-Me ha… me ha p-puesto a cargo de la iglesia.

Para su alivio, el demonio no se concentró en regañarle por su leve tartamudeo, el cual no podía evitar de todos modos cuando se ponía nervioso. Cada vez que el maestro lo hacía sólo conseguía ponerlo más nervioso, lo que desde luego no hacía más que empeorar las cosas.

-¿En serio? –dijo en cambio-. Qué interesante. ¿Y qué planeas hacer conmigo ahora, monstruo? ¿Vas a seguir con el legado de tu predecesor y pedirme las mismas cosas estúpidas?

-N-no –respondió Sans.

Ser la cabeza de unos de los centros satánicos más concurridos de todo el país era más que suficiente. De no por ser Julius y su promesa de que él se encargaría de la mayoría de las cosas, asegurándole una y otra vez que Sans sólo tendría que ser una cara para dirigir las ceremonias y poco más, habría renunciado en el acto. Podía repetir las mismas cosas que había escuchado decir al maestro toda su vida, pero no quería ser "un faro en la oscuridad" o lo que fuera para el resto del mundo. Demasiada presión para no joderla.

-¿Entonces qué, monstruo? –siguió el demonio, inclinando la cabeza-. ¿Vas a liberarme?

Ahí estaba justo lo que él se temía. Ese tono de ligera decepción, como si le estuviera cortando la fiesta demasiado pronto. No lo entendía. "Sé que puedes liberarte", hubiera querido decirle Sans. "Conozco mi magia mejor que nadie y sé que no es tan buena. Has podido salir de aquí desde el primer momento, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?" El demonio había soportado años de encierro, de torturas, de sermones, incluso semanas de soledad cuando el maestro se quedó sin ideas para castigo ¿y todo para qué? ¿Qué estaba sacando el otro de esa situación? ¿A qué estaba esperando para salir de ahí?

-¿Vas a…? –Sans cerró la boca antes de que su voz se apagara del todo. Obligándose el temblor que quería acometer sus rodillas, tomó una bocanada antes de intentarlo de nuevo-. ¿Vas a matarme si lo hago?

-Mmm –entonó Papyrus, arqueando una cuenca-. ¿Quizá? La verdad no me decido. Quizá seas demasiado irrelevante, pequeño y patético para tomarme la molestia. Sólo un miserable perro faldero para los humanos, a quién le importa. Probablemente te haría un favor incluso.

Fue la manera de decirlo, más que las palabras en sí, lo que le hizo apretar los puños y erguir la espalda. En la voz del demonio no había nada más que indiferencia, ni siquiera desprecio u odio.

-¿Ah, sí? Entonces disfruta de tu estadía aquí –declaró de inmediato y se volvió, cerrando por primera vez en su vida la puerta de un golpe.

Desde atrás le llegó el sonido de la risa vibrante del demonio. Sus rodillas se agitaron tan violentamente que tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para no derrumbarse. El alma parecía a punto de reventarle por el pánico y su cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos comiéndose unos a los otros en su rápida reproducción. Qué había hecho. Por qué hizo eso. Tenía una oportunidad de hacerse la vida más fácil. Por qué no lo hiciste. Por qué. Por qué. Por qué.

Sans extendió la mano hacia la puerta. Tal vez si lo liberaba ahora no iba a estar enojado con él… o podría decidirse a matarlo porque, desde luego, no iba a costarle un esfuerzo. Luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad dando vueltas en su propio cráneo, Sans se tambaleó en la dirección opuesta y casi se arrastró por las escaleras, su sentido del oído atento a cualquier señal de alarma, preparándose a sentir un par de garras partirle la columna.

Pero nada había sucedido cuando llegó hasta arriba y cerró la puerta con la llave maestra que ahora le pertenecía. Escuchó su propia respiración hueca de fondo con la carcajada del demonio y no estuvo seguro de si era porque lo había seguido o era su propia mente regodeándose en su miseria. Se llevó una mano al pecho, rogando a dios, Lucifer o quien fuera que lo escuchara que ojala no acababa de destruir su vida.

—-

La rutina de todos los días para Sans se mantuvo simple: todos los días a la mañana se levantaba dos horas antes de la misa para darle una repasada a la iglesia, acomodar los cojines en los bancos y darles la vuelta si hacía falta, preparar los instrumentos rituales y extender su traje ceremonial junto a la máscara para el momento en que tuviera que ponérselo, todo antes de que pudiera sentarse a la mesa a tener su desayuno. Julius aparecía una hora antes de que abrieran las puertas y le ponía al corriente sobre lo que debía estar al corriente. El puesto que antes ocupara Sans detrás del maestro, delante de los fieles ahora Julius lo ocupaba, alcanzándole la copa con el vino maldito o tocando la campana cuando la acercaba al suelo para que recibiera el visto bueno por su Señor.

De vez en cuando tenían que lidiar con periodistas queriendo saber si eran peligrosos. ¿Llevaban a cabo sacrificios? ¿Mataban niños? ¿Eran un peligro para los jóvenes? ¿Cuál era la posición de la iglesia satánica respecto a este u otro asunto? ¿Eran ellos responsables por este u otro crimen? ¿Buscaban destruir a otras religiones? El maestro siempre había tenido que enfrentarse a preguntas así, pero desde que Sans asumiera como nuevo cardenal parecía que se habían multiplicado y eran todavía más insistentes que antes. Ahora ni siquiera se contentaban con sólo una llamada o buscar a Sans durante sus horas libres, pero incluso se quedaban durante los sermones, haciéndole preguntas en murmullos a los fieles cuando tenían una oportunidad.

No le sorprendía, desde luego. Incluso si nadie había conocido la verdadera identidad del maestro y su propio rostro estaba siempre cubierto por una máscara, una nueva administración estaba destinada a atraer la atención. Pero eso no le quitaba lo insidiosos que eran. Intentaba seguir adelante con su trabajo, aun así, sin ponerles atención y repetía sin dudar las respuestas apropiadas:

No, no hacían sacrificios. No, no le hacían daño a los niños. Querían ofrecer un refugio para los jóvenes, un lugar adonde encontrarse libres de juicios innecesarios y expectaciones que sólo ponían más presión sobre sus hombros. La iglesia buscaba regresar la atención del humano hacia sí mismo y considerarse a sí mismo su mayor prioridad, sin olvidarse de una amabilidad básica hacia el prójimo, desde luego, porque era así como las sociedades prosperaban. Ellos no aprobaban ningún acto de ilegalidad sin sentido. No, no buscaban destruir la fe de nadie. Si la gente decidía unirse a ellos lo hacían por su propia voluntad y si decidían abandonarlos también. Nadie estaba siendo retenido o forzado o le era lavado el cerebro.

Contestaba sus siguientes preguntas, actuaba con afabilidad y suspiraba de alivio cuando los veía irse sin haber obtenido lo que vinieron a buscar. Casi no podía creer lo ingenuos que eran. ¿De verdad creían que si fueran a hacer cualquiera de esas cosas simplemente se los diría? Lo que hacía en la iglesia durante el día era prácticamente espectáculo, la teoría, palabras.

La práctica vendría luego a la noche del domingo, en el jardín trasero protegido por altos murales Un par de veces habían apuñalado a uno que otro animal a la luz de la luna, nunca un bebé, por petición especial de un fiel que lo requería, pero la mayor parte de las veces se trataba de una mera excusa para una orgía en la que todos los presentes se olvidaban de sus alianzas matrimoniales y de vez en cuando algún cántico a la gloria de Lucifer, su Señor Satanás, el placer de la carne, y de vuelta a follar. La primera vez que lo viera, cuando sólo era un adolescente, la reacción de Sans fue una de incredulidad. La forma en que todos esos cuerpos se movían, los gritos, los gemidos y la peste que quedaba flotando en el ambiente, todo se le hacía peor que las teorías disparatadas que los de afuera se hacían sobre ellos.

Pero pronto el efecto se le pasó y se convirtió así en una mera actividad que los humanos hacían entre sí. El maestro una vez lo había comparado a cuando los hombres salen a jugar deportes, pero más seguro incluso, porque ahí adentro nadie tenía permitido taclear a alguien que no quería ser tacleado. Todos eran muy conscientes de las consecuencias por forzar a alguien (el cardenal las repetía en cada reunión antes de empezar, sin guardarse detalles), de modo que, a excepción de unas muy raras excepciones, era en verdad la parte más aburrida de su trabajo. Mientras todos se revolcaban, rebotaban unos sobre otros, formaban líneas adonde se sostenían de las caderas, Sans permanecía en un trono especial contra la pared más apartada, supuestamente para asegurarse de que todo siguiera en orden y generalmente a punto de dormirse.

Sólo se enteraba de que todo había terminado cuando Julius, que podía o no haber participado de la reunión, aplaudía para que todos se pusieran en círculo y dieran gracias a la divina lujuria por la ocasión. Sans odiaba tener que usar sus ropajes incluso entonces, en especial en verano, con esa máscara que ni siquiera tenía un hueco para su nariz, pero no quedaba de otra. Los monstruos todavía eran una rareza para los humanos y la gente no siempre podía sentirse alrededor de ellos, con esa magia suya tan estrechamente conectada a sus emociones. Ocultar su verdadera naturaleza erala forma más sencilla de conservar la calma entre los fieles, en especial durante un tiempo tan vulnerable como el de las or… reuniones secretas.

Las mismas duraban hasta altas horas de la noche, a veces más. Luego de despedir a todos Julius lo llevaba a la oficina para ver las finanzas de la iglesia y cualquier otra cosa que hiciera falta. Para el momento en que por fin Sans podía derrumbarse en su cama, sus energías estaban en números negativos y dormía como un muerto hasta que su alarma volvía a sonar y la rutina empezaba de nuevo.

Le tomó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la actividad, pero no pasó mucho hasta que le encontró el ritmo. Incluso los periodistas dejaron de insistirle tanto eventualmente. Mientras hiciera bien su trabajo y mantuviera el anonimato, era un monstruo para sí mismo, ya no el sirviente. Eso le parecía bien.

–

Había días, sin embargo, en los que su relativa libertad no era suficiente. Podían ser pequeñas cosas; un comentario descuidado por parte de Julius, un fiel que sólo le parecía le miraba de una determinada manera, la falta de sueño, algún imprevisto. Lo que fuera que lo hubiera desatado, a veces Sans no podía resistirlo más y bajaba al sótano con una maleta llena con los instrumentos favoritos del maestro. Podía quedarse ahí el resto de la noche o sólo por unas horas, pero siempre salía de ahí mucho más relajado que antes y sin siquiera acordarse de cuál había sido el original detonante.

Al día siguiente su brazo le dolía o debía esforzarse para que sus bostezos no interrumpieran su sermón, pero por dentro jamás había estado tan tranquilo. Hasta que algo volvía a estresarle más de la cuenta y era bajar de nuevo.

La primera vez que lo hizo ni siquiera sabía que buscaba. Estaba harto de dar vueltas en su cama sin poder dormir, no había nada interesante en la televisión, no podía concentrarse en ningún libro y ni siquiera tenía nada bueno para comer, de modo que cuando fue en frente del demonio y éste lo recibió con ese mismo de apenas ligero interés, de total calma, como si fuera un mero invitado más en lugar de su prisionero, Sans pronto perdió todo interés en tratar de controlarse. Ya no era consciente de lo que salía de su boca, sólo que necesitaba vomitarla y mientras más fuerte, mejor, al diablo (je) las consecuencias.

Le dijo que era un cobarde. Sí, debía serlo. ¿Por qué más habría pasado todos esos años ahí abajo? Un asqueroso y sucio cobarde al que nadie siquiera extrañaba ahí abajo. ¿De qué diablos se reía todo el día? ¿Tanto disfrutaba la sensación de sus cadenas? ¿Era todo un maldito juego para él? ¿Qué diablos quería de él? ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no reaccionaba? La única respuesta de Papyrus fue reírsele en la cara.

Fue en ese momento que Sans dio el primer golpe, volviendo la cabeza del demonio al costado. De inmediato la carcajada de Papyrus se elevó con una nueva potencia, pero no sonaba igual a cuando lo hacía frente al maestro. Entonces estaba claro que sólo le hacía la gracia que el maestro se creyera capaz de hacerle daño, siendo que todas sus heridas se curaban a los pocos minutos sin dejar rastro, pero ahora existía una nota de victoria nueva.

-¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer, miserable perro? Nyeje, parece que sin tu Amo cerca ni siquiera puedes morder bien. ¡Apenas sentí esa caricia!

Sabía que lo provocaba. Sabía que si reaccionaba le daría lo que quería. Pero saberlo no le impidió volver a golpearle y, una vez inició, no pudo detenerse. Era como si una fuerza completamente diferente a la suya estuviera controlando sus movimientos, desechando cualquier pensamiento.

Agarró la cabeza del demonio hundiendo sus pulgares en las cuencas y le estrelló contra la pared. Tiró de la mandíbula hasta desprenderla. Incluso mientras tenía el pedazo de hueso en su mano y lo atacaba con ella, la risa de Papyrus todavía resonaba en todo el cuarto, atravesándole las sienes. Pateó las costillas con la esperanza de que el sonido de estas rompiéndose le aliviara; no lo hizo. Gritos salían de su boca y no había palabras tras ellos, sólo furia.

Cuando el agotamiento finalmente se asentó en su cuerpo, Sans se resbaló al tratar de darse impulso para una nueva patada. El duro impacto contra el suelo le hizo chocar los dientes entre sí y se quedó un momento aturdido, incapaz de entender su situación. Parecía Como si acabara de volver a su cuerpo tras un largo viaje. Papyrus yacía de lado en frente de él, mirándole con sus llamas chispeantes y atentas. Al ver lo que había hecho con su cuerpo, el desastre del que sólo sus manos podías ser responsables, Sans se arrastró lejos de él.

-¿Qué sucede, perro? –dijo el demonio, a pesar de que no tenía boca y sus dientes partidos se veían amarillentos por la sangre de sus heridas-. ¿Se te acabaron las ganas ya?

Sans no respondió. Se dio la vuelta, levantó torpemente su cuerpo del suelo y echó a correr, casi dándose de bruces contra el suelo. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave en caso de que el demonio estuviera pisándole los talones. No lo hacía, desde luego, y una cerradura de todos modos habría sido una terrible defensa, pero Sans no podía razonarlo. El esqueleto se envolvió en sus mantas como si se estuviera congelando y permaneció temblando en puro pánico hasta sumergirse en un sueño total, absoluto, más profundo de lo que le había tocado recientemente.

A la noche siguiente Sans volvió a bajar y vio a Papyrus completo otra vez, intacto, acostado sobre el suelo con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Estaba aliviado por la posibilidad de que a lo mejor todo había sido un loco sueño suyo cuando el demonio sonrió al verlo.

-¿Se sintió bien, no es así? –inquirió con un tono divertido-. Cuánta pasión tenías guardada dentro, perro. Quién podría haberlo imaginado.

Sans cerró de un portazo, la sensación de un estómago que no tenía revolviéndose en sí mismo dándole náuseas, y se dijo que sólo había sido una locura, algo de una sola vez, nada más. Dejaría a la maldita criatura pudrirse en su sótano y no volvería a verla ni a pensar en ella. Saldría sólo alguien derrumbara el edificio en el lejano futuro, se dijo. Este era el adiós definitivo, afirmó. Se sintió hasta un poco orgulloso de sí mismo por tomar lo que sin duda era la decisión más razonable.

Regresó al cabo de una semana. Esa vez traía el látigo. Papyrus incluso le dio consejos acerca de cómo sostenerlo apropiadamente.

—

-¡No! –repitió Sans-. ¡No vamos a hacer eso! ¿Estás loco?

-Sans, no estás siendo razonable –dijo Julius, alzándose desde el otro de su escritorio. El hombre señaló los papeles que Sans había apartado de sí-. Sería una excelente manera de dar a conocer la iglesia.

-¿Te parece que necesitamos todavía más atención? –replicó Sans, frotándose una sien-. De por sí no me gusta cuando periodistas vienen a meter las narices ¿y ahora tú quieres que venga todo un equipo de televisión para que hagan un documental? ¿Y qué pasa si se enteran de algo que no deberían, eh? ¿Crees que no van a mostrar eso en la peor luz posible? ¿Qué crees que va a pasar entonces con nuestros números?

-¿Quién dice que va a ser así? Sans, piénsalo por un momento: las noticias y diarios de aquí son buenos, pero no tienen más alcance que la gente qua ya nos conoce. Este es un gran canal de alcance internacional.

-¡Exacto! Incluso si tenemos cuidado, ¿quién te dice que no lo van a editar para que se vea como ellos quieren? Lo siento, pero no y es mi última palabra.

Julius no dijo nada. No habló. Se quedó mirándolo ahí de pie con una ligera mueca en los labios que hablaba de toda su desaprobación hacia él. Sans apretó su puño en el regazo.

-Ya veo que en realidad no te importa expandir el mensaje –dijo el hombre con calma-. Nunca das entrevistas oficiales, nunca haces eventos al aire libre, apenas dejas personas entrar al círculo fuera de las ceremonias diurnas. ¿Es que piensas que vamos a ir a ningún lado con todo este secretismo? Discreción es una cosa, lo que tú haces es aislarnos del mundo –Julius suspiró, agitando la cabeza-. No entiendo en qué estaba pensando el maestro cuando te eligió a ti.

Sans se levantó de golpe y formó una sonrisa retorcida.

-¿Todavía molesto de que no te haya elegido a ti?

Julius abrió los ojos y se inclinó hacia él. Él era mucho más alto que Sans, de modo que el esqueleto tenía que elevar la cabeza para mantener el contacto visual. Siempre tenía que hacerlo, ya debería estar acostumbrado, pero odió hacerlo en ese momento. No quería sentirse pequeño.

-¿Cómo te atre…?

-La respuesta es no –le cortó Sans, apenas controlando su voz para que no le saliera un gruñido-. Si no puedes aceptar eso, eres libre de irte.

Julius le dirigió una última mirada antes de darse la media vuelta y salir del recinto. Sans respiró hondo una y otra vez, pero no hizo mucho para detener el rápido movimiento en su pecho. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Julius prácticamente lo había criado junto al maestro y toda su vida lo conoció como una figura a la que debía respeto. Incluso cuando tomó el mando no era secreto quién estaba realmente en control.

Pero el hacer un documental alrededor de una parte importante de su vida ya era inaceptable. La presión por ocultar su identidad ante los fieles ya era bastante y sólo se aliviaba de ella cuando podía abandonar sus ropajes ceremoniales. No estaba dispuesto a intercambiar esos momentos de calma para satisfacer la curiosidad de más humanos, ya bastante tolerancia había tenido con ella.

No le importaba atraer a todavía más fieles tampoco o volver a la iglesia es una especie de espectáculo, como los medios les gustaba pintarlos. Sus números era suficientes para justificar la existencia de la iglesia de por sí. Las donaciones habían bajado un poco desde el último mes, pero eso era todo. ¿Qué más quería Julius?

Sans tomó el contrato enviado por el programa y lo arrojó a la basura. Pensó que se daría un baño para tratar de quitarse el malhumor de encima.

–

El baño no sirvió de nada. Mientras las gotas caían sobre sus huesos lejos de lavar sus pensamientos, estos parecieron florecer como una llamarada a través de un bosque. Para el momento en que decidió que ya había tenido suficiente, sólo tenía en mente. Apenas se pasó por encima una toalla para secarse antes de ponerse una ropa ligera y bajar al sótano.

Papyrus se volvió a él desde el rincón en el cual estaba de pie. Incluso más alto e imponente que Julius. Más alto que el maestro. Siempre por encima de Sans.

El monstruo se acercó hacia él, las manos apretadas a sus costados. El saludo del demonio se cortó en seco cuando Sans tiró de la cadena unida a su collar, impulsando a los grilletes de hueso hacia abajo con su magia. Tanto las muñecas como las rodillas de Papyrus impactaron contra el suelo. Con eso los dos quedaban a la misma altura de cuencas, pero eso no era suficiente para Sans. Le empujó contra la pared y le apretó el cuello mientras se alzaba por sobre él, no sintiéndose satisfecho hasta que su sombra tapó el rostro el rostro del demonio sonriente y sus llamas siempre presentes.

-¿Qué pasó ahora, perro? –preguntó Papyrus con su familiar mueca socarrona-. ¿Te tocó el hueso más pequeño hoy? ¿No deberías estar acostumbrado ya?

Sans clavó la punta de sus dedos entre las vértebras y gruñó. La atención del demonio súbitamente cambió de a su rostro hacia abajo cuando una de las manos de Sans pasó abajo, levantándole sus prendas negras con notable impaciencia hasta revelar la blanca pelvis permanentemente coloreada de rojo en la unión de los huesos. No era la primera que lo desnudaba, a veces era lo mejor para apreciar en todo su esplendor los efectos de sus ataques, pero la expresión de Papyrus mudó por primera vez cuando vio a Sans luchando por desatarse el hilo que sostenía sus pantalones deportivos, pasando de la hilaridad al puro desconcierto.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó el demonio.

Sans no le respondió, sólo esbozó una mueca de medio lado mientras sus dedos hacían gestos en el aire. Los grilletes y cadenas en los tobillos se movieron por el suelo, pasaron por las paredes a los costados y se detuvieron en el techo, adonde los eslabones se deshicieron haciendo que el demonio tuviera que levantar las piernas. Entre tantos los brazos también se elevaron hasta quedar por sobre la cabeza cornuda. El leve sonido de las cadenas dando contra la pared y los eslabones frotándose entre sí fue como música para Sans.

Sin embargo su placer se cortó en seco cuando el demonio finalmente comprendió lo que pretendía, y en lugar del rechazo y la repulsión que él esperaba provocar, una cuenca del otro esqueleto se arqueó de una manera que le hizo temblar; no de miedo ni de excitación, sino de rabia. ¡Jamás había intentado hacer aquello! ¡Debería temerle siquiera un poco ahora!

-Oh, ¿finalmente el sabueso ha entrado en celo? –susurró Papyrus en la parodia de una conversación de cama-. ¿No encontraste a otros perros lo bastante bajo para que te los montaras que tienes que crear uno que lo haga? Ya estaba preguntándome si tenías algo ahí en primer lugar o sólo lo usas como adorno.

Sans le abofeteó y luego le tomó la cabeza para golpearla contra la pared.

-¡Cállate! –gritó.

La mirada del demonio se dirigió por un segundo hacia abajo, hacia las leves señales de magia que no acababan de formarse en nada y se veían incluso más tenues que antes. Al elevar la vista, le sonrió.

-¿Es que no estoy actuando lo bastante deseable para ti, sarnoso? –susurró Papyrus y sonrió de lado. Un nuevo aroma asaltó los huecos nasales de Sans y él inclinó la cabeza la cabeza, detectando de inmediato lo que se trataba. Ahí entre las piernas del demonio, emitiendo una débil luz rojiza, había un par de labios brillantes con un centro carnoso que Papyrus hizo alarde de cubrir con sus piernas, sin éxito-. No, no –murmuró con falso temor, agitando sus caderas en círculos-. Por favor, no me hagas esto. Por más que tengas una pollita de un centímetro, no me la metas si no piensas hacer de mí un demonio honesto. No me lo hagas, ¿sí? Sé que eres un bruto, pero tú no llegarías a tanto, ¿no es así? Tengo tanto miedo. ¿Me escuchas temblar, maldito?

Lo escuchaba. Sans sintió un nuevo peso colgarle desde debajo de su cintura y al sobarse ahí no le sorprendió percibir la familiar forma de su miembro, que era de más de un centímetro, muchas gracias, al cual no tardó de dar un tirón. Sabía que era otro chiste para el demonio, nada más que una pantomima, pero habían sido las palabras justas y la representación ideales para dar a ese pequeño botón desconocido en su interior.

-Te voy a romper en dos, criatura de pacotilla –masculló, lamiéndose los dientes, masturbándose cada vez con más decisión-. Ni siquiera tu papi Satanás te habrá dejado el culo tan abierto como yo.

Quizá se estaba perdiendo a sí mismo en su fantasía, tanto que ya estaba perdiendo contacto con la realidad. Debía ser eso, porque de otra manera ¿cómo explicarse el que creyera detectar un leve sonrojo en el rostro del demonio antes de que éste se echara hacia atrás, al parecer rindiéndose?

-Por favor, no –rogó con una voz algo más convincente. Sus piernas temblaban a merced de las cadenas, sólo resaltando el brillo incitante que eran sus nuevas partes. Sans aspiró profundamente; olía a quemado y húmedo al mismo tiempo, como un bosque empapado por la lluvia inmediatamente después de un incendio. Deseaba enterrarse en medio de esa tierra-. Ningún ser me ha tomado por ahí y no quiero empezar a romper la costumbre con un sarnoso enano bueno para nada como tú.

Oh, al diablo.

Sans se aferró a la pelvis del demonio y lo atrajo de golpe hacia sí, gimiendo ante la apertura estrecha dándole espacio para su miembro. Estaba tan caliente como se lo imaginaba, la magia lo abrazaba con pequeños temblores. Papyrus echó la cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo poniéndose tenso por un segundo, el aliento atravesado en su garganta en mitad de un grito. Sans abrió las cuencas. No podía ser que hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿o sí? No creía que hubiera podido ser el primero que…

-Duele tanto… -susurró Papyrus y le dio una sonrisa de medio lado-. Esos dos centímetros no me los esperaba en lo absoluto. No te muevas o no voy a poder resistirlo.

Sans se lanzó al frente, atrapando la garganta del demonio entre los dientes. Los suyos no eran tan afilados como los del otro, pero apretó con fuerza para tratar de suplir por esa falta y relamió a gusto el sabor de su sangre. Haciéndolo se dio cuenta de cuánto había desperdiciado el tiempo al no aprovechar todas las otras heridas que le infligiera en el pasado. Los pequeños estremecimientos que agitaron al demonio bajo sus embestidas incluso le daban un sabor más dulce y picante, uno al que fácilmente se veía volviéndose adicto. Sus movimientos eran torpes, descordinados, precisamente porque sí era su primera, pero entregaba todo de su ser como si quisiera serrucharlo por la mitad desde adentro con un cuchillo romo.

Mientras el otro no miraba, Sans extendió su mano y con su magia atrajo un martillo desde la caja de herramientas en un rincón. No era un instrumento usual, pero serviría. Dio un silbido como única advertencia antes de que Papyrus volviera la cabeza y lo viera alzar el brazo para asestarle un buen golpe a la caja torácica. El crujido inconfundible del hueso roto, el inmediato apretón sobre su miembro le llevaron un poco más cerca del borde. Sans levantó más de la prenda para ver el gran hueco dejado, una costilla perdida y la otra a punto de ceder, la sangre rezumando tranquilamente. Sans no resistió la tentación de lamerla, de morder para atraer más y finalmente romper la ya debilitada para escupirla a la cara del demonio.

Papyrus… parecía perdido en su propio mundo, las llamas de sus ojos atenuadas y su expresión más tranquila. Le frunció el ceño, pero sin mucha gana.

-Eres un maldito enfermo, ¿te das cuenta? –le dijo con un gruñido, pero no sonaba a uno amenazante-. A perros mal portados como a ti deberían mandarlos a dormir a pedradas.

Sans para variar le sonrió, sus propios ojos centellando como si estuviera imbuido con una nueva vida.

-¿Crees que eso fue malo? Todavía no has visto nada.

Golpeó de nuevo, ahora impactando el metal directo sobre el blanco y no se contentó hasta deshacerse de cada una de las costillas más sobresalientes. Los pedazos quedaron desperdigados alrededor de su unión mágica. Sans acarició la columna vertebral, casi escapándosele una risita porque lo estuviera haciendo desde el frente, sus dedos empapándose en la sangre cálida. Sans se lamió con ganas el líquido antes de que se secara bajo la mirada curiosa del demonio. Este se había retorcido apenas un poco, rogado con el mismo tono burlón que se detuviera, dejando su voz elevarse un poco para mostrar cuánto le dolía, cuán poco quería nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ahora se mostraba calmado nuevamente y, si Sans no supiera que era imposible, tal vez por primera vez excitado por lo que presenciaba.

Todavía eran los efectos de su imaginación. Aunque no tenía idea de por qué imaginaría que el otro sacaba placer por lo que le estaba haciendo, si era exactamente lo contrario a lo que buscaba, pero tampoco iba a cuestionarlo justo ahora.

-Te crees tan malvado y tan cruel, ¿no es así? –preguntó Papyrus con voz suave y casi silbante, como si le faltara el aliento a falta de un lugar adonde almacenarlo-. ¿Te gusta verme convertido en esto, maldito enfermo?

Sans asintió con entusiasmo y levantó el martillo de nuevo, esta vez dejándolo caer directamente sobre las vértebras por debajo de las costillas inferiores que sólo sobresalían a los lados. Ahí la unión era todavía más resistente, lo sabía por experiencia, pero todavía capaz de ceder.

-Oh, no –dijo Papyrus, abriendo las cuencas al darse cuenta de lo que tenía en mente. Sus caderas se agitaron con una mayor fuerza, las cadenas tintineando y los grilletes golpeando la pared. Incluso las alas del demonio, que por lo general se mantenían dobladas a su espalda en estado de reposo, se agitaron en movimientos rápidos y cortos. Alrededor de Sans la magia se estrechó, intentando succionarlo cada vez que se acababa dejando penetrar más-. No lo hagas, por favor, eso dolería mucho. Tú no serías tan enfermo y depravado, ¿verdad que no? Un perro faldero como tú algo debe haber aprendido una cosa o dos sobre comportarse como le corresponde.

Eso le decidió. No que hubiera tenido la menor duda para empezar, pero eso le dio un nuevo motivo para seguir adelante. Él no era ningún perro faldero y se lo demostraría, le enseñaría (a todos) a ese demonio inservible una lección. Sin detenerse en sus embestidas, martilló en el mismo sitio sosteniendo la columna con su mano un poco más abajo. Le dio una y otra vez, y Papyrus volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con un gruñido que en verdad no supo decir si era por el esfuerzo de aguantar ese nuevo dolor o el placer. Se inclinaba por lo segundo, pero era su propia mente jugando con él, sin duda.

Cuando el hueso se fracturó de forma visible, Sans dio la vuelta al martillo y aplicó el lado puntiagudo para sacar clavos en el espacio entre dos vértebra, empujando y agitando el instrumento. Papyrus soltó una especie de suspiro y su cabeza cayó al frente, sin clavícula sobre la cual apoyarse, ocultándole la vista de su rostro, en tanto la mitad inferior de su cuerpo acababa de ceder del todo. La espalda del demonio dio contra la pared, ahora sólo sujeto por sus muñecas. Sans se echó a reír cuando vio que la pelvis de Papyrus en sus manos todavía lo recibía con la misma calidez de antes, como si nada hubiera cambiado. Ahora dependía de las cadenas de techo para que no se le cayera.

Sans tiró de ellas, moviendo frenéticamente la fuente de placer igual que si fuera un mero juguete en su momento de soledad, la vista fija en la forma rota y desvaída del demonio. Se corrió en abundancia al poco rato, jadeando, sudando, su cabeza flotando más allá del universo corriente. No creía haber tenido nunca antes un orgasmo parecido, tan pleno, tan absoluto. Estaba mareado incluso.

Todavía no había bajado de su subidón cuando algo se movió cerca de su pierna. No le alcanzó el tiempo para ver hacia abajo antes de que ese algo lo empujara hacia el frente. Las alas del demonio se movieron para impulsarlo al encuentro del esqueleto y la boca de Papyrus de pronto se encontró sobre la suya, tomando ventaja de su sorpresa para hacerse con la posesión de su lengua.

El primer instinto de Sans fue el sólo corresponder, someterse ante la simple ferocidad que quería tomarlo, pero entonces recordó que ese no era el maestro y él no era el mismo monstruo indefenso que hacía lo posible por mantener un techo sobre su cabeza, por lo que Sans le agarró de la cabeza y respondió con su propia fuerza, presentando un frente a la invasión y obligando al otro a retroceder. Gruñó ante el sonido de sus dientes frotándose juntos mientras a su olfato llegaba el aliento caliente del demonio, recordándole a especias burbujeando en medio de una salsa. Le dio un brusco giro a un lado a otro y tiró hacia arriba bruscamente hacia arriba.

Sans notó que el peso en sus manos se hacía más ligero, pero el beso hubiera continuado si él no se hubiera echado atrás. La cabeza cercenada de Papyrus se lamió los colmillos.

-¿Satisfecho ahora, sarnoso? –susurró el demonio, su voz temblando ligeramente.

Sans prefirió pensar que era por miedo.

-Por ahora –afirmó, abriendo las palmas. El cráneo rebotó una vez contra el suelo y rodó hasta que las llamas volvieron a apuntarle. Sans se acomodó tranquilamente sus pantalones antes de agacharse en frente de él-. No tenía idea de que fueras tan resistente. Voy a tomarlo en cuenta para la próxima.

Le dio una patada ligera, enviándolo al rincón. La cabeza de Papyrus quedó mostrándole su nuca. Movió de nuevo las cadenas para que ocuparan su lugar de costumbre, todavía sosteniendo los resto del cuerpo esquelético desperdigadas en el suelo. Era en verdad un desastre, y a él le habían inculcado el orden desde pequeño, pero dejó que esa preocupación se le resbalara sin esfuerzo. Iba a estar bien. Siempre lo estaba.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, tarareando una alegre canción. Le hubiera encantado echarse a dormir después de todo el ejercicio, pero aun así necesitaba prepararse para la reunión de esa noche. Cómo tratar de comparar la gloria de lo que acababa de hacer con aquel vulgar espectáculo estaba más allá de su intención.

—

Antes de que los fieles comenzaran a llegar, Julius apareció y le llevó aparte para comentarle que alguno de los fieles quería llevar a cabo un ritual para vengarse de un jefe que los trataba injustamente. No hubo disculpa ni reconocimiento del menor altercado entre ellos. A Sans le pareció bien. No sabía qué haría si llegaba a faltarle el hombre y prefería evitar el conflicto.

-¿No podrían haberlo dicho antes? –preguntó aun así, porque por lo general se le avisaba con una semana de antelación.

-Al parecer enviaron un mensaje hace un par de semanas, pero acabó en la carpeta equivocada. ¿Qué dices? ¿Lo hacemos o les decimos que esperen otra semana?

-No tenemos sacrificio así que…

-Dijeron que ellos iban a traer el suyo. Un perro callejero que se encontraron.

-Oh –dijo Sans. La parte más trabajosa de cualquiera de sus servicios especiales era capturar al sacrificio, así que eso ahorraba mucho tiempo-. En ese caso… bien, hagámoslo. Prepararé el altar y las cosas mientras tú los recibes.

Julius asintió con la cabeza y Sans fue al armario adonde tenían todo lo necesario. La mesa metálica era ligera, pero era lo más grande y la sacó primero. Luego de ubicarla en el centro del círculo de piedras negras que siempre estaba disponible en el patio, regresó para buscar el mantel negro y se trajo una placa de madera, la bandeja de plata, el cuchillo, velas, cerillas, la copa y el vino envolviéndolos en su magia, aprovechando que estaba solo. En cuanto los puso en orden se dirigió a la sala y abrió las amplias puertas, adonde todos los fieles ya se habían reunido y cuchicheaban entre sí.

Sans no vio a ningún perro entre las personas encapuchadas y enmascaradas, pero asumió que los interesados todavía no se presentaban o estaban a punto de traer al animal en una jaula. Abrió los brazos, dándoles la bienvenida a su hogar, y los presidió hacia el jardín. Hacía tiempo que no habían tenido nuevos miembros de modo que los actuales debían haber estado presentes por lo menos en un servicio dado en el pasado y saber lo que se esperaba de ellos. Ni bien Sans se puso de pie en su lugar frente a la bandeja las personas se colocaron a su alrededor en silencio.

Todavía no había ningún perro, pero, para ser justos, eran demasiados para estar al pendiente de cada uno. Julius no le hizo ningún gesto para darle a entender que había el menor problema, erguido y callado a su lado.

Sans se aclaró la garganta (un gesto inútil para él pero que servía para vender el cuento de su humanidad) y empezó a representar su papel. Agradeció en voz alta a cuales fueran los entes responsables que les permitieran tener esa sagrada reunión esa noche; la gente respondió en un murmullo al unísono. Anunció que esa noche iban a ser un servicio a su señor Satanás para incitarlo a cumplir con sus deseos. Venganza. La más importante prioridad de un verdadero humano cuando se sentía ofendido, la única manera de recuperar su dignidad. Había escuchado acerca de personas abusando de su poder de la manera más abyecta a pesar de las advertencias, un cruel déspota que sólo sabía regar odio y rencores a su paso. ¿Y qué pasaba con aquellos que cometieran tales faltas contra los elegidos del señor de abajo?

-Enviados con él –respondieron las voces.

Sans se mostró de acuerdo. Juntó las manos en frente de sí. Era la hora. La luna estaba en la posición correcta para que su señor Satanás los viera con la mayor claridad. Pidió que le trajeran el sacrificio de esa noche. Un murmullo indescifrable se levantó entre los fieles en tanto Julius se levantaba a sus espaldas y le arrancaba la capucha de un tirón.

El aire fresco de la noche le refrescó su nuca desnuda y luego su rostro cuando el hombre le quitó de golpe su máscara. Sorprendido, no pudo hacer nada para evitar que Julius lo abrazara aprisionando sus brazos y lo volviera, liberando exclamaciones de sorpresa. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¡Un impostor! –gritó Julius por sobre su cabeza-. ¿Les dije o no les dije, hermanos míos? ¡Este maldito impostor puede sonar como nuestro querido cardenal, pero no es más que un vulgar estafador buscando quién sabe qué beneficio! ¡Los más fuertes, ayúdenme a darle a este invasor su merecido!

Sans no sabía qué quería decir, pero lo que fuera que intentara fue bloqueado cuando Julius aprovechó que abriera la boca para amordazarlo con una pañoleta. Un par de fieles se acercaron para tirar a sus ropas. Sans les envió una patada presa del pánico, pero fuertes manos aprovecharon para agarrarlo de la pierna y elevarle en el aire. Alguien comentó que era verdad, no era más que hueso, nada de músculos. Entre Julius y tres fieles lo subieron a la mesa, su cabeza golpeando con fuerza contra la superficie metálica de la bandeja. Sans se revolvía sin obtener ningún resultado.

-No sé qué pasó con nuestro cardenal –se lamentó Julius y usó el cuchillo para destrozar sus ropas, desechando los pedazos de tela sobrantes. A pesar de sus movimientos el filo afilado no llegó a hacerle ningún daño y por un segundo, un absurdo momento, Sans creyó que podía ser una broma o algo así, pero las siguientes palabras del hombre le congelaron el alma-. Pero desde hacía tiempo sabía que había algo diferente sobre él. Esta asquerosa aberración debió haber estado estudiándonos a distancia todo este tiempo, aprendiendo de nosotros –Otras manos le acabaron de quitar de encima lo último que le quedaba de sus prendas. Trató de encogerse sobre sí mismo; no se lo permitieron-. Seguramente se creía que podría manipularlos para quién sabe qué horrible fin. ¿Vamos a permitir este escupitajo hacia nosotros, mis hermanos?

-¡No!

Sans no podía entenderlo. Lo exploraban, le obligaban a abrir las piernas, el cuchillo estaba contra su cuchillo. Julius tenía una expresión severa como la que le mostró en su oficina, pero ahora una pequeña sonrisa se veía en la comisura de sus labios. La presión contra su vértebra aumentó en medio de los gritos y chillidos de entusiasmo por los fieles. Monstruo, monstruo. No era nada más que un monstruo, había que darle lo que se merecía.

Sans abrió su palma. Julius parpadeó confuso ante el brillo azul que se apreciaba en el centro de su pecho. El hombre que le sujetaba la muñeca dudó sobre si debía ayudarlo, y Sans aprovechó la momentánea vacilación para enviar el alma de Julius lejos de sí, estrellándolo contra el muro de piedra. El cuerpo de su consejero cayó al suelo con un sonido hueco y se quedó sentado, sin moverse. Un segundo de silencio. Sans intentó arrancarse la pañoleta de la boca para decirles a todos lo idiotas que habían sido, pero otro hombre, más pesado, le agarró de la muñeca y le puso ambos brazos a la espalda.

Malditos idiotas. ¿Quién necesitaba esas cosas cuando se tenía magia? Sólo tenía que mover los dedos y el alma de aquel insolente estaba totalmente bajo su control. Lo envió hacia arriba en el aire, liberándolo de sí. No pretendía lanzarlo tan lejos, pero en cuanto se dio la vuelta y extendió la mano para atraparlo, dos personas lo aplastaron nuevamente contra la mesa. La rabia había deshecho el pánico en ese punto. ¡Encima que trataba de ayudarlo, así era como le pagaban! ¡Después de todo lo que había hecho! ¿Cómo se atrevían? ¡No tenían idea de con quién se estaban metiendo!

Levantando una pierna alzó huesos desde el suelo, los cuales empujaron la mesa sobre la que estaban y así tanto él como sus captores se encontraron rodando en el suelo sin deporte. Alguien le pateó en las costillas. Sans conjuró un brazo y golpeó a ciegas, dándole a lo que supuso debió ser una rodilla porque la persona lanzó un grito mientras se la agarraba, derrumbado en el suelo. Sans lo había escuchado de nuevo, cubierto por los músculos, la piel y la ropa. Ese hermoso crujido le dio una punzada al alma, le trajo a la memoria recuerdos muchos mejores. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía permitir que lo tuvieran en esa situación? Eso era inaceptable.

¿Querían a un monstruo? Con gusto se los daría.

—

Para cuando la última alma se desvaneció, liberándose de su poder, Sans se derrumbó fuera del círculo. Una risa comenzó a agitarle desde el pecho pero sólo salió enmudecida por la pañoleta. Casi se había olvidado de ella. Se la desató finalmente, dejándola caer al suelo. A su alrededor los cuerpos de los fieles sangraban o yacían en posiciones imposibles en cada dirección. Los ventanales hacia su sala habían estallado en pedazos cuando había arrojado contra ellos a un par a los que atrapó cuando empezaron a escaparse. El cuerpo de alguien sangraba sobre las montañas de cristales rotos todavía sujetas en el marco, bañando el suelo con su sangre. Sabía que adentro todavía lo esperaba otro cuerpo. Iba a ser un verdadero infierno limpiar todo ese desastre, pero por ahora eso no podría importarle menos.

Todo simplemente le parecía demasiado divertido. Estaba agotado y ni siquiera podía mantenerse de pie. Había utilizado hasta el último rastro de su energía, pero dentro de todo había sido mucho más fácil de lo que podría haber imaginado. Notaba lágrimas rojizas entorpeciendo su visión, pero no podía imaginar por qué. No estaba triste. Tampoco alegre, pero por alguna razón todavía reía.

-Esto era lo que yo quería ver –dijo una voz a sus espaldas y Sans dio un respingo girando sobre sí sobre la hierba. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte y sólo era dentro de sus pesadillas que la escuchaba fuera del sótano. ¿Es que estaba todavía ahí? ¿De alguna manera el demonio le había hecho tener una alucinación? Papyrus contempló la escena, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Perfecto. Para ser una primera vez no ha estado nada mal.

Sans intentó levantarse, quizá ofrecer una pelea, pero sus huesos sólo le dieron un temblor antes de rendirse bajo su peso.

-Es tu culpa –comentó Papyrus deteniéndose en frente de él y agachándose de la misma manera en la que él lo había hecho. Sans se arrastró lo más que pudo antes de que su mano diera con uno de los cuerpos y se detuviera. Papyrus inclinó la cabeza-. ¿En serio te sorprende verme aquí? Deberías ya saber que esas cadenas no eran nada para mí. Si me quedé ahí todos estos años fue para verte florecer en algo de provecho –El demonio se puso de pie y giró sobre sus talones, abarcando la escena-. ¡Y vaya que ha valido la pena! Se sintió bien, ¿no es verdad? ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que lo deseabas?

-N-no –Sans negó con la cabeza-. No, yo no planée… ¡Me engañaron! ¡Esos idiotas querían matarme! ¡Julius les dijo que era un impostor!

-¿Eras o no tú el que siempre ocultó que era un monstruo en primer lugar? –preguntó Papyrus, tocándose el mentón y sonrió cuando Sans lo miró estupefacto. Jamás había mencionado antes. Apenabas hablaba cuando iba a visitarlo-. ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende que haya sido capaz de salir libremente y echarte un vistazo cada vez que quería? Debería ser bastante obvio que hacer mis propias cadenas de huesos no está fuera de mis capacidades. Tu magia, por otra parte –continuó el demonio, acercándose. Sans sólo pudo acercar sus piernas, sabiendo que no tenía escape-, contenía un potencial de lo más interesante. ¡Tanta ira, tanta capacidad para la rabia y tan poco para el perdón contenidas en esas cadenas! Y sin embargo, bajabas la cabeza ante ese hermano. Apenas te atrevías a levantar la voz frente a él. No sabes el asco que me dio verte entonces. Pensé que cuando él estuviera fuera de la escena te darías cuenta de que ya no tenías que seguir en ese rol, pero lejos de ello sólo cambiaste de Amo y ni siquiera gritaste cuando el estrés empezó a ser demasiado. Qué patética criatura que era esa.

Sans bajó la cabeza, sus cuencas humedeciéndose todavía más, ahora sin rastros de su risa anterior. Ni siquiera le importaba lo que el demonio decidía hacerle ahora. Sabía que tenía razón. Papyrus se arrodilló en frente de él y le levantó el mentón con un dedo. Gentil, acariciándole con el pulgar y por primera vez las llamas de sus cuencas no le quemaron.

-Ahora no va a ser así, ¿verdad, Sans? Tienes mucho poder, pero no tienes idea de cómo administrarlo, distribuirlo eficientemente. La mayoría de los monstruos que quedan tampoco tienen idea, demasiado concentrados en adaptarse a un mundo cuyas reglas no se hicieron con ellos en mente. Yo puedo ayudarte a cambiar eso, Sans, si es que tú me lo permites. Nunca más tendrías que bajar la cabeza ante ningún humano. Nunca más estarás a su disposición para que te utilicen y desechen cuando dejas de serles útil.

Sans quería soltarse de golpe pero no se movió. Vio a los huecos detrás de las llamas, como si quisiera buscar a la criatura más allá. No dudaba de sus palabras. No tenía razón para hacerlo. El otro podría haberlo destruido con la misma facilidad con la que se había liberado y si no lo había hecho…

-¿De verdad?

Tenía que confirmarlo aun así. Debía hacerlo para estar seguro de que no estaba soñando.

-Mmm –hizo un sonido afirmativo el demonio, limpiándole las mejillas-. Todo eso y más, Sans. Sólo dime que sí.

Sans sollozó y se aferró a la mano que lo sostenía, ofreciéndole una última esperanza, un camino que seguir. Agitó la cabeza de arriba abajo. Papyrus le rozó los dientes en su coronilla y se acercó con los brazos abiertos. En cuanto los brazos del demonio lo levantaron Sans recordó de golpe que estaba desnudo y, sin saber por qué, ocultó la cara contra el cuello del otro. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y procuró apretarse contra él para combatir el frío nocturno.

-Tenemos mucho que hacer, Sans.

Sans no lo dudaba.


End file.
